The World of Unarath
Whats in a Name Ysgaroth Unarath ~ The Goddess Slumbers At some point in time during the earliest days of the First Epoch the racial group known as the Ingúlfr Folki (predated the Iss Valdyr) gave the name of Ysgaraoth Unarath to the world. The name is believed to have originated in the ancient Ingúlfr language and may be one of the few unchanged names that has survived through the Epochs to modern times. Scholars believe that the name translates as The Goddess Slumbers. Word Unarath finds its roots in Ingúlfr as "Goddess". History of Unarath The History of Unarath is closely tied to the events that transpired leading up to the creation of the physical and non physical realms and is measured as follows. #The Time Before. This was the time of creation and founding. The entity known as "She who was First" called forth the world maker and forged the heavens and realm of Atheros. Ended with the Sundering of Atheros #The First Epoch. This Epoch was tumultuous and saw huge use of Chaotic Wyld magic as well as the hunting down and destroying of all gateways through the veil and into the Il'Thirr. Open conflict with use of magic. Si'dhae / En'Thromii conflict and rise of the Ilaedrian. #The Second Epoch. Rise of the Human Varatolii Empire. Conflict with the Ilaedrain #The Third Epoch. discussion here #The Fourth Epoch. The current age: discussion here Races of Unarath Unarath is populated by many races, each of them descendant from the original Narr'id; the subject of the War of Souls. Referred to as Mortals by the Younger Gods, (regardless of their length of life spans) they are the true children of Atheros as they were created from the same source and by the same hand as the one whom forged Atheros. By way of corruption, time and change they have evolved into the races that wander the surface of Unarath now, mostly oblivious to their true origins. (FOR MORE INFO ON EACH RACE FOLLOW THE LINK TO THE SPECIFIC RACE PAGE) The Ilaedrian The Ilaedrian are Elves. A race divided between three sub groups; the Sun, Moon and Shadow Courts. These were the first peoples to arrive in Atheros after its creation. It is possible that they originated from the Beyond, brought with them by the Cae'Narr'id when they journeyed to Atheros. To this day the Ilaedrain seem to be unearthly as if despite their long lives and the time they have lived upon Unarath, they do not quite belong. The En'Thromii This race is one of the few exceptions to the origins of the Narr'id. They are not of Atheros nor are they Narr'id. Their creation outside of the framework put in place by the Old Ones remains to this day a source of much strife among the Younger Gods. They are the primary focus of the story in Tears of the Moon. The Race is covered in detail in its own sub pages. The Ogrimm A race known as the Ogrimm. It is a race that was once part of the Ilaedrian people and formed what was known as the Mountain Court. These Ilaedrians were tricked into fighting against their own kin by dark gods during the War in the Heavens and as a result of Wyld Magicks and the taint of the void twisted and changed into what are know a separate species. Despite their dark beginnings they are a proud race; tribal by nature with strong concepts of honor and a martial tradition. The Drakkon The Drakkon is the name taken by all Wyrmkin. They are the descendants of the Celestial Dragon created from the essence of Atheros itself. They are referred to in trade speak as Drakks or singularly as Drak. Of course this is slang and irritating to the Drakkon who prefer to be referred to as Drake if such titles must be used. Human The Human Race first became prominent during the fall out of the sundering of Atheros Higher Beings of Unarath The realm of Unarath is diverse to say the least. Populated by all manner of mortal beings, those whom are the children of lost Atheros are not limited to the world of Unarath itself. Many beings dwell in the Il'thirr that are treated as deities by those whom live on the other side of the veil. The Old Ones Long disappeared from the realm of Unarath and it's predecessor Atheros, these beings forged all that is from the very emptiness of the Void. They are the creators of Atheros. The Elder Gods Created by the Old Ones as the caretakers of Atheros and given the task of ensuring its continued existence. It was they that the terrible duty of destroying Atheros fell to. Through their devastation of Atheros, the world of Unarath was forged. The Younger Gods These beings are also known by their former name. That of Cae'Narr'id (those without spirit) They are the deities that the Races of Unarath follow. Ynirr No one truely knows the origins of the Ynirr. Many are the stories of their origins, each tale as different as the individual Ynirr. It is not even known how many of them there are or if they even have a structure to their society. What is known is that there are twelve Lords of the Ynirr; great Spirit Lords of such power that even the Younger Gods tread lightly in their presence. Void Wolf Named by the En'Thromii in their Lore and thought to be myth. They are one of the two sentient entities that is known in legends to have inhabited the Void during the Time Before when the Old Ones first arrived. Chaos Wolf (Hound) Chaos Hounds are Maelstrom Daemons that are extentions of the sentient essence of Choas within the Void outside of the barriers of Atheros. The Maelstrom The Maelstrom is a sentient essence of raw chaotic energy that dwells outside teh barriers of the remnants of Atheros. It is the anathema of order and creation and was the first encounter of the Old Ones on arrival from the Beyond. It is a malevolent entity that has no form or body other then a dark nothingness in the infinte expanses of the Void. Magick Use in Unarath How it all works UNDER CONSTRUCTION Characters in Tears of the Moon What is a story without Characters? Characters are divided into Major and Minor Characters depending on how they pertain to the ongoing story being told. Category:Unarath